


Your True Love

by Riv_Riv_03



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riv_Riv_03/pseuds/Riv_Riv_03
Summary: A poem about River and the Doctor
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	Your True Love

The child of your best friends, gone,   
Maybe never seen again.   
Who shall she become? 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

Maybe you will listen to her   
And maybe you won't, both are fine,   
Choose what's right at the time. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

You will meet her again someday,   
Some life- time. This child,   
Escaped her destiny once, 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
Your killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

To die alone on the streets of America.   
But don't you worry she's not gone forever.   
Maybe for now, but not for long. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,  
Your true love. 

Her wish of a normal life with her parents is granted.   
However, can it ever be normal,   
If they don't know who she is? 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
Your killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

Her mother becoming her best friend,   
Raising her without realising it.   
Will that influence overcome her true purpose? 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
Your killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

With a gun pointed to your head maybe not.   
But you're dying again,   
Again, by her hands but not by her hands. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
Your killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

She's becoming the woman you love.   
By a kiss you die,   
And by a kiss you rise. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
Your killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

She has a new face, once again   
The last one you'll ever see,   
She gave them up for you. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

You left her alone, once again,   
But with a book,   
Her past, your future. 

A weapon,  
Your friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

That destiny is waiting,   
In the shadows of time,   
What was and what will be. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
Your killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

We're back near the start,   
That destiny again,   
She collapsed time for you. 

A weapon,   
Your friend,   
Your killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

That kiss you will hold onto,   
Some place to tie the knot,   
Before she kills you. 

A weapon,   
Your friend,   
Your killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

She's locked away,   
For something she didn't do,   
Your wife becoming a stranger. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

You're going in opposite directions,   
She knows you more,   
But you know her less. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

She finds herself there,   
Once more,   
But this time watching. 

A weapon,   
Your friend,   
Your killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

You will always forgive her,   
She keeps your secrets,   
A witness to her own past. 

A weapon,   
Your friend,   
A killer,   
Your saviour,  
Your true love. 

Then comes the kiss once more,   
The first for you,   
The last for her. 

A weapon,   
Your friend,   
A killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

However, you will always be there,   
Whenever she calls you,   
You will always catch her. 

A weapon,   
Your friend,   
A killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

You fight your battles with her,   
Against her,   
And for her. 

A weapon,   
Your friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

We're in your past now,   
Her and her mother are there,   
But the angels want her. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

She's sitting with her mother,   
Telling your secrets,   
Knowing of a far worse day for her. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

She wrote this book,   
Caused her mother's death,   
But maybe you'll listen to her. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

You see her again,   
But this time you've changed,   
It hurts her not knowing who you are. 

A weapon,   
Your friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

You listen by her side,   
To her saying that she loves you,   
Like the stars or a sunset. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

Making sure she knows,   
She is loved by no one more than you,   
Time just rolls into place. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

So, the stories about you two are true,   
One last night to spend together,   
But with future you. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

You will see her again,   
But at the same time not,   
Keep her in your mind, always. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

She sees you again,   
But you don't recognise her,   
The day her love wouldn't know her. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

But you are that man,   
The impossible man,   
That never gives up. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,  
Your true love. 

You watched her die,   
Not knowing what she meant to you,   
Nothing more than a ghost. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

You have future you to thank,   
For saving her, her memories,   
Preserving her in a computer. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

So, she's dead,   
But to you not yet,   
However, you now know her fatal end. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

She sees you one last time,   
At her grave,   
A fragment of your imagination. 

A weapon,   
A friend,  
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

Maybe this time you'll listen   
As she calls out your name,   
The only one to know it. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

As you stand at the centre,   
You share one last kiss,   
With that book on the shelf. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

She saves you once more,   
And looks into your eyes to say,   
"Goodbye, sweetie." 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

You're all grown up now,   
And she is no longer there,   
You no longer talk about her. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

She will never leave you,   
You will always carry her with you,   
In your head forever. 

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love.

You make her a part of you,   
What she would have thought,   
Said and done. 

A weapon,   
Your friend,   
A killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

So even though she is gone,   
She will never be gone from you,   
She will always be here.

A weapon,   
A friend,   
A killer,   
A saviour,   
Your true love. 

So, who is she,   
Someone from your past,   
Future and present. 

A weapon,   
Your friend,   
Your killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

She is your wife,   
She is a pond, and a river,   
Your psychopath. 

A weapon,   
Your friend,   
Your killer,   
Your saviour,   
Your true love. 

Your greatest friend,   
The one you trust most,   
She will always be there. 

Because just sometimes everybody lives.


End file.
